In The Name Of Love
by meenah150
Summary: Partly based off of Season 2's episode, "Never Been Kissed", with a few extra Tike scenes. :)


Partly based off of the episode, "Never Been Kissed", with a few extra Tike scenes! Enjoy :) Everything is in Mike's POV.

* * *

I was walking into the choir room thinking of what Tina had said during our makeout session. _"Why did she say Beiste's name"_ I wondered. I couldn't figure it out. I had to ask her. I sat down, communicating with Puck and Artie until I saw her come into the room. I got off of my chair and went towards her.

"Babe can we talk," "Yeah sure, what's up?" Tina asks me. "How come you said coach Beiste's name during our makeout session," I ask her. She stared at me for a moment before answering. "You told me Sam's cool-off method and I thought you would be the one who would mutter your own coach's name. I didn't think I would be the one who did that. I'm really sorry though I was just so turned on and .. please I'm really sorry" Tina said without taking a breather.

"Okay first of all, breathe" I said as Tina giggled. "Secondly, I can't blame you. I was turned on too but I didn't think it was appropriate for us to makeout in a classroom. Should've saved it for home" I tell her, winking. Tina blushes. "Next time then" I nod. I pull her in and swoop down for a small kiss. We hear Mr Schue come in and we went to take our seats. "Oh yeah, the guys have something special in store for tomorrow" I whispered to Tina. "What is it," "you'll have to wait to find out" Tina pouted. I laughed at her, putting my arm around her and kissed her forehead and then resumed my attention to Mr Schue.

The next day, the guys and I had planned to apologize to Coach Beiste through song. We were planning to sing a mashup of "Stop! In the name of love" and "Free your mind". We hoped it would work. The guys and I quickly changed into our suits and then hid in Mr Schue's office. I saw Mr Schue bring in Beiste into the classroom.

"Girls, come sit down at these stools" I hear Mr Schue say. I saw Tina sit at the very end, with Santana beside her. We walk out of the office and we stand in front of the girls and the teachers. I winked at Tina. I saw her blush, making me smile.

"Shannon, the boys here have something to perform for you. This week, we're doing a boys against the girls lesson. The girls have already performed, but the guys here have something special planned" Mr Schue tells Shannon.  
"I don't get it. It's boys against the girls, but what does the winner get?" Beiste questions.  
"Well, we were hoping for your forgiveness" Finn said.  
"Yeah, we just want to apologize for hurting your feelings" Sam tells her.  
"Coach Beiste, we think you're awesome. And even though you're hard and tough on the outside, it doesn't mean you're not the opposite on the inside." "Like a chocolate turtle" "Totally, you're nougat-y. And we totally get that now." Finn said.  
"Why don't you guys get to the song," Mr Schue tells us.  
"Totally. This mashup is dedicated to you, Coach. Hard and badass on one hand, and soft and curly on the other" Artie says.  
"We hope it makes you smile cause when you smile, you're pretty and it lights up the room. Seriously" Puck says. I tried holding in my laughter.

The music starts, and we start singing.

**All:** _Here we go!_  
_Stop! In the name of love_  
_Before you break my heart, think it over_

**Artie:** _I wear tight clothing, high heeled shoes_  
_It doesn't mean that I'm a prostitute, no no_

**Puck:** _I like rap music, wear hip hop clothes_  
_That doesn't mean that I'm out sellin' dope, no no no_

**Finn:** _Before you can read me you gotta_  
_Learn how to see me, I said_

**All:** _Stop! In the name of love_  
_Free your mind and the rest will follow_  
_Be color blind, don't be so shallow (Think it over)__  
_

**Sam:** _I've known of your_  
_Your well secluded nights_  
_I've even seen her_  
_Maybe once or twice_  
_But is her sweet expression_  
_Worth more than my love and affection?_

**Finn and Artie:** _Before you can read me you gotta_  
_Learn how to see me, I said_

**All:**_ Stop! In the name of love_  
_Before you break my heart__  
_

_Think it over_

_Free your mind and the rest will follow_  
_Be color blind, don't be so shallow (Think it over)__  
_

_Stop!_  
_Stop! In the name of love_  
_Free Your Mind_  
_Stop!_  
_Free Your Mind__  
_

I start walking to Tina, serenading her.

_Before you can read me you gotta_  
_Learn how to see me, I said_

_Stop! In the name of love_  
_Before you break my heart (Free your Mind) _  
_Stop! In the name of love_ I touched Tina's nose as I sang.  
_Before you break my heart (Free Your Mind) _  
_Stop! In the name of love_  
_Before you break my heart_

_Baby, think it over_  
_Free Your Mind and the rest will stop!_

We stop in front of Coach Beiste, finishing the song. "That was good, I liked it. Thank you" Beiste says. We gather in a group hug. After a moment, we disbanded. I went towards Tina.

"So, what do you think," I ask her. Tina gets up and walks over to me. "I think it was a great performance" I smile. I kiss her nose. "Thanks T." I grabbed her hand, gathered our bags and we walked out of the school.


End file.
